Gloomy Sunday
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: No logré ver el funeral que consumió sus vidas... Florecillas blancas que no las despertaran... Los ángeles no tienen pensado traerlas de vuelta... ¿Crees que se molesten si me reúno con ellas, en este lluvioso ɗѳɱiɳgѳ tʀiรtɛ...?


**Los personajes no son míos, son una creación de YandereDev –mi tercer Kami**

 **(N/A): Si se van sin dejar un comentario; ¡es como si me manocearan y salieran huyendo :v!**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **【GLOOMY SUNDAY...】**

 _•DOMINGO / BURAZA TWON / RESIDENCIA... AISHI...•_

 _Maldecía su suerte._

 _Justamente tenía que ser él._

 _De entre un millón de personas, tenía que ser exactamente él._

 _¿Por qué, por que él...?_

 _No, esa no era la pregunta adecuada..._

 _¿Por que ellas...?_

Miró sus muñecas. Éstas aún dejaban resbalar unas que otras gotas de sangre... pero, realmente, no le importaba el dolor que sentía...

El dolor que llevaba dentro era mil veces peor...

Observaba a través de la pequeña –muy minúscula– ventana de ese tedioso sótano, como la lluvia caía con elegancia y libertad...

 _Libertad_...

Odiaba a la lluvia, tenía celos.

De hecho, todo aquel que disfrutaba del aire fresco se ganaba la envidia de Taro.

¿Dónde había quedado su libertad?

Claro, el día en que vio como el "amor de su vida" –según _ella_ – mataba frente a sus ojos a 2 de las personas más importantes de su existencia, de una forma tan sádica y perturbadora que con tan sólo recordar quería vomitar o simplemente llorar.

Su pequeña hermana y su mejor amiga, la que en ese entonces le había logrado robar el corazón.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

En el cerezo. Como _ella_ se acercó. Como mostraba su cuchillo. Gritos resonaban y sangre se esparcía.

Lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Estaba en sus peores años; tenía el cuerpo de un anoréxico en estado grave, unas horribles ojeras, piel tan pálida como la harina, y varias marcas de navajas en sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

Se le veía tan demacrado, cualquier conocido que lo viera no lo reconocería...

Pero claro, sabía que aquello jamás se presentaría.

¿Por qué? Simple, había tenido la peor de las maldiciones; ser el Senpai de una Aishi.

Volvió a recordas las aterradoras escenas homicidas que el mismo había presenciado no hace mucho.

Trató de no recapitular, pero eso era difícilmente imposible.

Lloró silenciosamente con furia, se jaló sus cabellos con frustración, tanto que hasta unos obres negros se quedaron en sus manos.

Quería gritar, llorar, decir a los 4 vientos que lo sacaran de ese lugar.

Pero, ¿qué caso tenía volver a la sociedad, si ellas ya no estaban junto a él...?

Tomó la navaja que tenía a su lado. Comenzó a grabarse letras en sus brazos.

Hanako anunciaba su brazo derecho, y Osana en el brazo izquierdo.

Mililitros y mililitros de sangre resbalaban de sus brazos.

Sabía que _ella_ le haría algo al momento de ver aquellas cicatrices con el nombre de sus ex-enemigas.

Ya no quería seguir viviendo.

¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? Nadie sabía de él. Nadie vendría a rescatarlo. _Ella_ estaría a su lado, diciendo que lo amaba y que lo que había hecho había sido por el bien de su amor, aunque él opinara todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué no dejar de una maldita vez ésta porquería de vida?

Se levantó como pudo de su lugar, hacia días que no lo hacía.

Caminó hasta un cofre que estaba ahí, lo abrió y rebuscó en su interior.

Sacó de ahí un objeto y lo volvió a cerrar. Observó a su alrededor.

Un tubo de metal sujetado de las paredes.

Una soga en mano.

La combinación perfecta para acabar con una vida, ¿no?

Se acercó al tubo e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Acercó aquella silla en la que alguna vez estuvo atado y la acercó a su futura salvación.

Se subió a ésta, tomó la soga y se la colocó alrededor de su cuello, para hacer un nudo perfecto y macizo.

Miró hacia abajo.

Todo acabaría.

Su sufrimiento llegaría hasta ahí.

Podría reunirse con ellas al fin.

En un instante, la silla estaba de cabeza, y él pataleaba y se quejaba por la presión que su cuello sufría.

Involuntariamente, sus manos fueron hacia la soga y se aferraron a ella, con el vago intento de retirarsela.

Su respiración iba disminuyendo, sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza se desprendería de su cuerpo.

Pero, ¿y que más daba? Aquello no se comparaba con el dolor de saber que ellas ya no estaban con vida.

A pesar del sufrimiento; sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Una lágrima más, de felicidad y dolor combinada, resbaló hasta estamparse contra el frío suelo.

Dolor, dolor, dolor... algo que él había estado viviendo desde aquel puto día, día que maldecía con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero, ya nada importaba...

Ya no le importó él qué dejará de respirar.

Ya no le importó el que ya no tuviera poder sobre sus sentidos.

Ya no le importó el que ya no tuviera vida.

Ya nada lo tenía.

Y ahí, en ese lugar, en un domingo lluvioso y triste, Taro Yamada dejó su miseria para poder llegar a la felicidad.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Moshimoshi chicos .**

 **¿Qué si está demasiado enfermo el One-Shot? Mhe... algo...**

 **¿Pero saben qué? Creo que no fue suficiente depresión :v –¿quería más? :v–**

 **Al principio quería que Taro narrara, y que en vez de morir se coló de quien sabe donde para ir al panteón en donde estaban las tumbas de mis chicas, y de pasó mostrar a la "nueva" generación Aishi, aunque ésta rompería con la tradición y sería una persona normal y como otra cualquier niña... pero...**

 **–inserten imagen de Drake– Cuando haces una cosa al final te sale otra completamente diferente...** **XD**

 **¿Qué por que cambie la trama? Pues, escuché _Gloomy Sunday-Sarah McLachlan_... y me llegó justo al kokoro :').**

 **Un dato curioso de esta canción, para los que no han oído hablar de ella; en sus épocas fue la causa de que varias personas se quitaran la vida, inclusive logró que su compositor saltara por la ventana para suicidarse, solo por que no logró componer otra canción que estuviera al nivel de Gloomy Sunday – en pocas palabras, la canción lo superó...–**

 **Si gustan pueden escucharla con subtítulos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Si tienen problemas familiares o están en una clase de depresión, ¡¡NO LO ESCUCHEN!!**

 **Bueno ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y, si es así, le den me gusta y comenten ;).** **Sayōnara .** **Y recuerden...–saco mi katana y muestro una sonrisa psicópata– Duerman bien ésta** **noche...**

 **EXTRA}**

• _EN ALGÚN LUGAR_ _SIN VIDA...•_

Despertó de a poco. Una luz cegadora bloqueaba su vista. Sentía como reposaba en algo acolchonado y...

— ¡Taro! —

— ¡Onii-Chan! —

Sus ojos se abrieron de un sólo golpe al instante.

Frente a él, las mujeres más importantes de su vida; sus ángeles.

— ¿O-Osana...? ¿H-Hanako...? —sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse...

— ¡Onii-Chan! ¡te estuvimos esperando! —las 2 lo ayudaron a levantarse, y el pelinegro vio a su alrededor; ¿estaba en el paraíso acaso?

— ¡Baka! —la pelinaranja-rubia lo abrazó enterrando su cara en su pecho, al igual que lo golpeaba con sus puños— ¡Te tardaste! —lo encaró, y ambos se besaron.

— Gomen... pero...—las acercó, y las abrazó con euforia— Al fin estamos juntos...—

— Hai. —ambas repitieron.

— ¡Onii-Chan tengo que mostrarte el lugar! —la ojigris se separó y salió corriendo, siendo seguida por un Taro y una Osana, los 3, muy felices por su encuentro.

Por fin estaba con ellas.

Ya no más tristeza.

Ya no más dolor.

Ya no más sufrimiento.

Ya no más; _Gloomy Sunday..._


End file.
